Limitless Skies
by Dexys
Summary: 5 years ago, Eggman and Sonic died in an accident during battle. A day later, a strange family of three seperate as part of a prophecy relating to the Chaos Emeralds. Now, old and new heroes alike will have to work together for the sake of the Earth.


_Hello friends! I'm finally back after a long, long time with a new fan fiction piece. First, some opening words: this is may be my last fan fiction story. I'll be continuing and concluding some of my more recent stories and I am rewriting His Keeper under the name "Resonance", more on that when it comes._

_But, enough of me: enjoy the story._

_- H.J. Taylor_

**LIMITLESS SKIES**

**CHAPTER I**

The blackness of the cold winter's night bit at the necks of three figures running along near a train track. The tallest looked behind to see a fast-approaching cargo train. He looked to the middle-sized figure who nodded and picked up the small child beside him and as the train roared by he jumped on, his hood flying off to reveal a young, blonde-furred hedgehog in his mid-teens. The tallest stopped; not jumping onto the train and instead watching it begin chugging off. The smallest saw and struggled in the hedgehog's arms.

"Brother!" A female voice said in desperation, a blast of wind knocking back her hood, revealing a small child hedgehog, tears stinging her eyes. The other of the two brothers – the one holding her – held her close, giving her forehead a kiss, trying to comfort her as she sobbed.

The tallest took off his hood as he watched the train leave, his green eyes turning crimson. "I'm sorry...Tsunami, Alexis...I promise, I'll find a cure to this curse and we'll be a family again." He said, bringing a clenched fist in front of his eyes and it turned black, a dark red aura covering it. The hedgehog screamed out, what seemed like a giant black dragon flashed in the sky before dispersing into the darkness of the starry sky.

5 years later...

Tsunami looked out towards the bustling city of Station Square, perched on the edge of its tallest skyscraper. He grinned, blue eyes glistening in the gaze of the burning sun. The hedgehog stood and unclipped the sword from a harness on the back of his black and blue hooded jacket. He moved back before running up to the edge and jumping. His heart thumped with adrenaline and he began to descend, raising the sword he opened his mouth and—

"Brother!" Suddenly everything became white and Tsunami woke up in a dark room, he winced as he pulled a console off of his head and placed it down. He unclipped a series of gadgets off of his body and stood. The hedgehog pressed some buttons on a keypad in the wall and the steel door opened, revealing his sister, Alexis.

"Sis, I was just about to go and save Station Square – all totally awe—" Tsunami was cut off by his rather irritated little sister, her hands placed on her hips.

"Brother, you really shouldn't be on that VR System so much, I mean, it's nice that you want to help the city and you don't really have the means to in reality, but saving a virtual Station Square won't help." Alexis said, frowning as Tsunami rolled his eyes. She grabbed his wrist and pulled him out into a more homely looking living room where a news reporter was talking on a small television set. "Look, stay out of that room for a bit – watch TV or something!" Alexis ordered.

Tsunami sighed but held his hands up in defeat before walking over to the couch and slumping lazily onto it, his eyelids drooping...that is, until...

"...notorious Doctor Eggman who was killed five years ago during an accident while in battle with the famous Mobian heroes such as Miles Prower, Knuckles Echidna, Amy Rose and Sonic the Hedgehog who was, sadly, also said to be one of the casualties of the incident. However, the robot attacking the city shows signs of being an Eggman creation, on the scene..."

Tsunami leaned in to the TV, eyes brightening. While he had intended to listen, his impatience got to him and he shot up grabbing his jacket and slipping it over his white vest and then attaching his harness. Alexis walked in to see him slip his sword into the harness.

"Brother, where-?" Alexis was cut off by her brother.

"Sorry, sis, Station Square calls. Ciao!" Tsunami said, opening the front door and heading out into the city. He walked to his motorbike and sat on it, turning on the throttle and speeding off.

From behind a building in the Station Square Plaza came a hooded figure. The crowd didn't notice, however, as they were fixed on the giant robot monstrosity attacking the city. Suddenly, a laugh echoed around and the robot's chest transformed into a screen which showed a young human with red eyes and brown hair.

"Good morning, city of Station Square! While I will not be as foolish to give you my real name – I will give you something to call me: Doctor Nega! I want you all to witness as I bring about the demise of your precious city!" Nega said, before laughing again, the screen switching off.

The hooded figure looked up, sunlight reflecting onto a white mask with a large hole on the left side, a blue eye showing through the blank, white mask it hid inside. The figure ran towards the robot, finally catching the attention of the populace who cheered.

"It's him! The one from the bank robbery!" One said. "But can he stop this guy?" "I don't know! But he's our only hope!"

"Oh, really?" A voice said from the crowd. They looked to see Tsunami get off of his bike. "The name's Tsunami and I'm here to save you all." He said before running off towards the robot as well. The crowd to him and then to the masked vigilante and cheered for them both.

The masked figure looked to Tsunami as he caught up. "Stay out of this. You have no reason to risk—" He stopped as he saw the determined face of Tsunami. Suddenly, a flash of memory hit the figure and he could've sworn he saw...

"No reason to risk my life?" Tsunami finished, chuckling. "What life? I've been a nobody for 17 years. It's time to make something of myself!" He said before looking at the masked figure. "No one, not even you, is going to stop me from being something in this town!"

The masked figure nodded before looking back toward the robot along with Tsunami and running with him as they reached it.

"You think you can stop me? Hah! Foolish creatures! Let me show you my power!" Nega said through speakers on his robot's exterior. The robot began to whirr loudly, its right forearm lifting to show a cannon. Bright blue energy began to focus.

"Watch out for the cannon!" The vigilante said. "It's focusing in Chaos Energy!"

Tsunami nodded and watched it target him, jumping to his right as it blasted, creating a giant crater where he had been running. The hedgehog leaped up, rocketing towards his chest. He unhooked his sword from its harness and readied it.

"Chaos Cannon, eh? Well, take a nice healthy dose of a Chaos-powered energy sword!" Tsunami said as a bright blue aura of energy covered the blade of his sword. He flew right into the torso, slashing it. Nega grunted as a large gash appeared in the robot, sparking and crackling.

The crowd cheered and the masked figure chuckled. "Just like him...jumping right into battle..." He said and he leaped on to a building to the side of the robot. It began to turn but the vigilante ricocheted off of the building as he hit it and went through the gash in the armour. Sparks shot into the robe the figure wore but didn't seem to affect the figure at all. The vigilante chuckled again. "How fortunate – the control centre." He said walking up to a door. "Knock, knock..."

Nega stood as the doors to the robot's command centre flew off their hinges and the vigilante stepped through. He grinned. "Welcome. It seems you have found me."

"It would seem so." The masked figure said. "Now, give up, Nega and come quietly. I don't plan to kill you, but I sure as heck don't have any problems beating you down."

Nega grinned. "That so...?" He laughed and walked towards the figure, showing his gloved hand which suddenly sprouted steel claws. "Well then, come get me!"

The vigilante stepped forward before he was knocked off balance by the robot shaking as, presumably, Tsunami hit it again. An alarm sounded and the interior began flashing red.

"Damn it!" Nega said before looking at the vigilante. "Maybe next time, hero. You and your pal should collect your praise until I return to kill you all." He said before going over to his command centre's panel and sitting down. The panel rose and re-shaped into a floating orb not unlike Eggman's own getaway vehicle. It flew off, the head of the robot coming off to allow him out and he ascended into the sky.

Tsunami growled before looking at the rapidly worsening robot. "It's going to explode! Run!" He shouted to the crowd who did so – screaming loudly at the revelation. As they left, the hedgehog watched the robot, hoping that the vigilante would be out in time. He sighed with relief and ran to his motorbike as he saw the hooded figure jump out and onto the rooftops.

Tsunami got to his motorbike and drove off just as the robot collapsed and exploded, taking out some of the surrounding area with it.

Alexis sighed as she put a new Chaos energy unit inside Tsunami's sword. "Well, I hope your happy with yourself – you nearly got killed fighting that...that...Nega guy!" She said, glaring as she looked up at Tsunami who was lying lazily on the couch, looking back at her.

"Hey, I did help the city – which includes you!" Tsunami said, before scratching his head. "Well...kind of...I think..." He shook his head. "Well, anyway, it wasn't completely me. There was the strange masked dude..." The hedgehog chuckled. "I hope I see him again...maybe we could team up!" He grinned, thinking of the prospect as Alexis just shook her head.

[END CHAPTER]

_How was it? I hope I haven't gotten rusty during my absence...that'd be terrible!_

_Until next time!_

_- H.J. Taylor_


End file.
